Unforgotten
by Kateeeee
Summary: My idea of what might happen in The Mark of Athena! So excited for this book! Please tell me what you think!


_Sorry if you don't like this or if there's anything wrong. I just wrote this in one sitting and don't plan on making another chapter or followup. I hope you like my idea of what will happen, even though somebody's more than likely already thought of something a lot like this._

Percy stood next to Reyna as the _Argo II _landed. He was nervous and excited at the same time. Who wouldn't be? He was finally getting to see his girlfriend after eight months apart, thanks to Hera/Juno.

People began to trickle off the ship and Percy scanned them for a blond head.

They guy Percy had seen in the message, Leo/Sammy Valdez, got off first. He was followed by a blond guy and a tall girl with choppy brown hair.

After them came the figure Percy had been looking for. Annabeth.

Octavian stood, restless, on the other side of Reyna. He looked like he wanted to gut a Pillow Pet.

But Percy didn't care. He didn't hear Frank or Hazel behind him and knew they understood how important this was for him.

Annabeth seemed to be scanning the crowd also. Her stormy gray eyes looked over every guy around. She whispered something to the girl, who nodded and looked around with her.

They stopped when the girl pointed at Percy, her eyebrows raised. Annabeth's mouth opened and she just stared at him, her eyes unbelieving.

"Jason?" Everybody seemed to whisper. "_Graceus" _many more murmured.

"I am Jason Grace!" The blond guy announced. "Praetor of the 12th Legion!" He lifted his arm off, showcasing his tattoos.

"Jason." Reyna muttered to herself.

"It's her," Percy murmured at the same time.

"Who?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

Percy didn't answer as he began to push to the front of the crowd. It wasn't easy.

Annabeth followed his actions, forcing her way through her friends.

Finally, Percy had made it to the front, Annabeth just in front of him. He just stared.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain." She whispered and her voice cracked.

That was all Percy needed to hear. He picked her up, hugging her tight.

"Annabeth." He murmured into her mane of blond waves.

"You didn't forget me, huh?" She asked.

"Never. I feared that if I did, you'd kill me slowly." Percy replied.

Annabeth laughed. "Oh gods, Percy. I've missed you."

Somebody cleared their throat.

"Greeks, identify yourselves." Reyna said, her voice lukewarm.

"Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." Annabeth said.

"Leo Valdez. Son of Hephestus." The curly haired kid said.

"Piper McLean." The girl with little braids in her hair said. She looked uncomfortable. "Daughter of Aphrodite."

"We come from Camp Half-Blood." Annabeth stated.

"So I've heard." Reyna muttered.

"Reyna," Jason said, sighing. "Can we talk?"

Reyna turned to the campers. "Everyone go back to you were doing. They're good."

Jason and Reyna took off and Percy shook hands with Piper and Leo.

"So, we're just gonna. . . " Piper looked around. "Leave you guys some time to yourselves."

Annabeth smiled. "Thank you, Piper."

"What did you remember?" Annabeth asked Percy as they stood beside the Little Tiber.

"You." He replied, taking her hand.

"Anything else?" She asked, looking up at him with her gray eyes.

"No. I remembered my name." Percy said as they walked.

"Really?" She asked sarcastically.

"Really." Percy scratched his head. "It was weird. I just. . . woke up and there I was."

"Where were you?" Annabeth asked.

He retold his whole story. From waking up to battling old Gorgons with the intent of killing him. He told her about carrying Hera across the Little Tiber and Camp Jupiter. He told her about his quest.

She was quiet for a while. Then she looped her arms around his neck and murmured, "at least you're safe" before kissing him.

Percy knew it wasn't their first kiss. It probably wouldn't be their last. But he felt like all the other times were just dreams, just memories. Not real. But they were.

After a few moments of that, Percy pulled back.

"There's this place here," he started. "Where demigods can. . ."

"Can what?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"Um, start families and stuff. Go to college." Percy said quickly.

"Seaweed Brain. . ." She smiled. "Are you thinking about anyone?"

He nodded and Annabeth laughed. "Percy, you're awfully romantic."

Percy laughed, putting an arm around her waist. "That's me. Call me Mr. Romance."

"Percy," Annabeth looked at him. "I will never, ever call you that."

He raised an eyebrow. "But I know you want to."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know a lot about you." Percy replied.

"What does that mean?" Annabeth demanded.

"You'll never find out if you can't catch me!" He shouted, pulling away and running across the field.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, laughing.

In the back of Percy's mind, he was worried. Worried about the prophecy, worried about Gaea. But he could manage. After all, he'd finally gotten Annabeth back.

And she knew how to kick serious butt.


End file.
